


Колесо о ста спицах

by Schirach



Category: Historical RPF, Исторические личности, НКВД
Genre: Food Kink, Historical, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Size Difference, Soviet Union, Исторические личности - Freeform, НКВД - Freeform, Советский Союз
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schirach/pseuds/Schirach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный оккультист Лубянки отправляется в экспедицию на дно маленькой чёрной души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Считаю нужным предупредить о художественном изображении таких реалий 1930-х годов, как "безбожная пятилетка" и соответствующие ей настроения. Тех, у кого персонажи-безбожники вызывают резкое отторжение, прошу или не читать, или не обижаться.

Перевод последней главы доставили в пять утра. Теперь высоченная стопка машинописных листов доверху заполняла сейф с замком штучной работы. Глеб Бокий с трепетом ждал этого дня и прибыл на службу затемно, так за всю ночь и не сомкнув глаз.

Долгие месяцы он боролся со жгучим желанием прочесть уже переведённые страницы. Соблазн был так велик, что Бокий велел своему заместителю Эйхмансу поменять код в сейфе.

\- Умолять буду, золотые горы сулить, пистолетом пригрожу, а ты молчи, не выдавай код, пока последний лист не ляжет в стопку, - напутствовал он.

Эйхманс улыбнулся шутке, зная, что начальник никогда не опустится до такого хамства, как угрозы оружием. Но и возможности съязвить на тему изысканных манер соседей по наркомату не упустит.

Как и всякий сотрудник Спецотдела НКВД, он понимал: такую книгу нельзя читать по кускам. В оккультных искусствах обрывочные знания просто-напросто опасны, а уж для Бокия с его буйной фантазией и жаждой пробовать всё новое – вовсе верная гибель.

Гибели Глеба Эйхманс не допустил бы ни в коем случае.

Но и подразниться он был не промах. Из него, коротконосого, с бусинками глаз и головой, растущей из самых плеч на манер корнеплода, честный дурень получался – просто загляденье.

\- А если я сам прочту страницу-другую, что будет?

\- Что-что… в Ежова превратишься, конечно. А он в тебя. Придёт к тебе домой, съест твою кашу и сломает твой стульчик.

Шутки про Ежова пользовались у спецотдельцев большим успехом, и в сборнике лубянского фольклора им можно было бы отвести целый томик. Многие чекисты старой закалки, мастера своего дела, недолюбливали нового наркома. Бокий же окружил себя не просто крепкими ремесленниками, а людьми, отмеченными подлинным даром. К посредственности они были не то что нетерпимы – жестоки.

Николай Ежов вообще не был чекистом – ни хорошим, ни плохим. Перекладывал бумажки у себя в канцеляриях, следил, чтобы цифры сходились да план выполнялся, чтобы росли на карте-самобранке хорошенькие красные кружочки. Да, пожалуй, с кружочками у него был полный порядок, что бы они к чёрту ни обозначали. Товарищ Сталин, наверное, посмотрел на них и решил, что с таким-то прилежанием Ежов и чекистскую науку освоит за пару месяцев. А право командовать теми, кто этой науке посвятил всю жизнь, можно выдать авансом…

Ежов с азартом принялся за дело. Цокая высокими каблуками сапог, резво носился из отдела в отдел, лез под руку, изводил опытных чекистов расспросами. Выведав какую-нибудь тонкость, имеющую значение лишь в неведомом ему контексте, сиял от гордости. Понахватавшись по верхам, умничал и лез затычкой в каждую бочку. Нелепости этому фарсу прибавляли игрушечный росточек нового наркома и его звонкий, необычно высокий голос.

Впрочем, как бы ни исходили желчью старики, младшее поколение чекистов ничего не имело против усердного Ежова и охотно приобщало его к лубянским традициям. Сам Фриновский, Мишка-бычатина, гордый обладатель кулаков-окороков, взял Николая под своё крыло. Тот в долгу не остался – назначил его своим заместителем. По такому случаю устроили большой банкет, в ходе которого единение двух немудрящих душ достигло апофеоза. Разудалый от коньяка Фриновский, подхватив Ежова на руки, то с гиканьем скакал по ступеням главной лестницы, то грузно вытанцовывал на площадке вальс. Николай льнул щекой к его плечу, моргал осоловелыми глазами и улыбался бессмысленно, безмятежно...

\- Вот иногда смотрю - быть счастливым на самом деле так просто, - прозвучали слова Глеба над ухом наблюдавшего эту сцену Эйхманса. Слова без капли издёвки, на полном серьёзе.

Эйхманс недоверчиво перевёл взгляд на Бокия и понял, что фраза адресована не ему - просто начальник, забывшись, размышляет вслух. На его моложавом породистом лице застыло выражение безмерной усталости и непонятной нежности.

К шуткам про Ежова, на которые сам же завёл моду, Бокий вскоре охладел. Может, пресытился ими, а может, и стыдно стало. Ему вообще часто бывало стыдно из-за всяких пустяков; Эйхманс даже не знал, завидовать или нет.

***  
Как и у всех тружеников наркомата, у Бокия в кабинете висел обязательный портрет Сталина. Вот только не простой, а с секретом. В кругу доверенных соратников Глеб поворачивал отца народов лицом к стене, открывая куда более приятный взору портрет отца криптологии - Эвариста Галуа.

Заперев дверь, Бокий первым делом перевернул картину. С потайной стороны за раму был сунут листок с зашифрованным кодом от сейфа.

Эйхманс постарался на славу: Бокий корпел над его задачкой битый час. Разминка помогла настроиться на рабочий лад и выкинуть из головы непрофессиональные мысли.

По правде, фантазии было от чего разыграться. Книгу в переплёте из химически чистого железа с чеканкой в виде колеса о ста спицах нашли в горной пещере возле нетленного тела безымянного ламы. На следующий день молодой пастух, проводник отряда бокиевских спецов, вдруг сел на тропу спиной к скале и умер. Убедившись в его смерти, спецотдельцы стали спорить, оставить ли труп птицам или отнести в деревню, и тут позади раздался громкий щелчок. Пока все, обернувшись, высматривали источник звука, мёртвый пастух исчез без следа.

Деревенский врачеватель долго расспрашивал чекистов о случившемся. Его интересовали даже такие мелочи, как особые приметы проводника, хотя, казалось бы, разве детали внешности могут объяснить столь экстраординарное событие?

Оказалось, могут. Спецотдельцы вспомнили, что пастух был начисто лишён особых примет. Их, привыкших к благам цивилизации, это не удивило, хотя удивиться стоило: тяготы жизни среди бесплодных гор щедро наносили на лица тибетцев свои отметины.

Услышав это, лекарь преисполнился почтения к чужеземным гостям. По его словам, в пещере лежала не мумия, но самый настоящий бессмертный. Пусть за века его плоть высохла и задеревенела, он уже не был пленником одного-единственного тела и мог в любой момент воплотиться там, где желал. Пастух был одним из таких временных воплощений, и само его явление чекистам говорило о том, что великий лама удостоил их своего внимания. А уж то, что он показал им, где лежит книга с его тайнами, означало, что они занимают в его планах особое место.

Саму книгу врачеватель попросил одолжить ему лет через двадцать, когда он дозреет до таких знаний.

...Трудно, очень трудно было отказывать себе в праве на такую простую житейскую радость, как делёж шкуры неубитого медведя. В вечерние часы, когда усталость подтачивала волю, Бокий воображал себя бессмертным сверхчеловеком, который прекратит людские страдания и положит начало золотому веку. В светлых одеждах он будет стоять на мавзолее из молний и радуг. Его волосы снова погустеют, а лёгкие очистятся от туберкулёзных очагов. Его друзья тоже станут бессмертными и прекрасными, как молодые боги. У Эйхманса благородно удлинятся нос и шея, у Чургана с виска пропадёт бородавка. Вот Ежова хорошо бы оставить как есть, да, наверное, не по правилам это.

Бокий и сам до конца не понимал, каким образом маленький нарком исхитрился прописаться в его фантазиях. Друзьями они так и не стали: чуя нелюбовь спецотдельцев, Ежов сам начал избегать их. И вот тогда Бокий ощутил царапающую пустоту, как на месте выпавшей пломбы.

Впервые признавшись себе, из-за кого тоскует, он аж пополам сложился от хохота. Какой позор, а. Какая безвкусица. Нарочно не придумаешь: он, Глеб Бокий, чекист от бога и дворянин по крови, томится и чахнет оттого, что обиженный природой слесарь больше не мешает ему работать. Потом стало уже не смешно. Бокий злился на себя и потому шутил всё более едко. Товарищи охотно подхватывали, даже не догадываясь о причине.

Впрочем, по здравом размышлении, стоило ли так удивляться? С юных лет Бокия тянуло к тому, чего другие не замечали и не ценили. Он как никто умел выискивать в придорожной пыли истёртые монеты с турецкими письменами, и не было в округе ни одного заброшенного дома, откуда бы он, перемазавшись, не принёс трофей – облезлую игрушку, которую гувернёр потом под шумок выносил из нарядной детской, осколок расписного блюда, заросший восковыми сталактитами подсвечник. Повзрослев, он с той же страстью стал собирать знания, от которых другие отмахивались. Именно это привело его к созданию Спецотдела.

Ежов как раз и был сломанной игрушкой из Глебова детства.

Его скуластое лицо с небольшим тонким носом и изящно очерченными губами хорошо смотрелось на плакатах, расклеенных на щитах и стенах домов в изобилии, о котором прежний нарком, Генрих Ягода, даже не мечтал. Плакатный Ежов смотрел строго и честно. Ни дать ни взять хороший рабочий из плохого фильма, как сказала однажды Лиля Брик. Такой он был Бокию неинтересен.

А вот живой Ежов, крохотный, желтовато-бледный, с ямками глубокого шрама правее подбородка и рассечённой мочкой левого уха, не шёл из головы. Особенно взгляд его, то открытый и доверчивый, то вдруг страшный, ледяной… Кто ж тебя так заиграл?

Про ухо Николай рассказывал – дружки не постеснялись спросить. Дело было на квартире у замнаркома Якова Агранова, доставшегося Ежову по наследству от Ягоды. Тот, по слухам, питал слабость к пикантным вещицам, хранил у себя альбом непристойных фотографий и резиновый член. Если так, то Янечка, рождённый ублажать и угождать, был в его коллекции на своём месте. Отчаянно желая понравиться новому хозяину, он закатывал пирушки, где шампанское и коньяк лились рекой, закуски хватило бы на прокорм небольшого городка, а развлекать чекистов приходила московская богема.

\- Я безбожник, что называется, с младых ногтей. Ты, Мишка, в шестнадцать ещё в семинарии второгодничал, а я уже без креста ходил. Моё первое ремесло, как вы знаете, портняжное, и угораздило меня после учёбы устроиться в мастерскую Фролова. А этот Фролов был святоша страшный, нам бы всем так работать, как он поклоны бил. Вечно со мной цапался, но не прогонял, руки-то у меня правильным концом вставлены. Однажды на Троицу мы оба выпили и уж так повздорили! Я ему по науке всё, по книжкам втолковываю, а он знай гнёт своё про пекло да про божью кару. Не стерпел я, взял пуговку о двух дырках, да и шасть в красный угол. А у него там богородица богатая-пребогатая, смотрит из золотого оклада будто барыня из капора. Я ей пуговку-то аккурат в оклад и пристроил, она там зацепилась за края и держится как родная. Чисто пятак свиной получился. Ну, - говорю, - чо меня твой бог не карает? Он аж бороду себе обхаркал со злости. Орёт: да я тебя сам покараю, сука! Сгрёб меня одной ручищей, другой схватил ножницы, да как стриганёт мне ухо! Насилу вырвался…

\- А всё ж таки наказал тебя бог, - заржал Фриновский. – Ещё, пожалуй, и добавит за такие байки.

\- Да разве ж то наказал. Кабы не этот инцидент, я б до сих пор подштанники кроил. А так – ушёл на завод. Там народ другой совсем, живо из меня революционера сделали.

\- Ну, значит, ещё накажет, так что ты не расслабляйся, - меланхолически произнёс пьяный и оттого слегка забывшийся Агранов.

\- Да ну тебя… пророк хренов.

Со своего места Бокий видел, как омрачилось лицо Ежова. Опала Ягоды легла на Агранова чёрной меткой, и от проклятия смертника любому бы хоть на миг стало не по себе.

А ещё Бокий не мог отделаться от чувства, что Ежов привирает. Чересчур своевременным был его рассказ в преддверии совещания по вопросам борьбы с церковниками. Конечно, детали он взял из жизни. Фролов наверняка был, ножницы тоже. Может, и пуговица была, да только Николаю досталось не за неё. В реальности всё было или глупей, или страшней.

«Интересно, ещё шрамы у него есть?» - подумал Глеб.


	2. Chapter 2

С некоторых пор в среде чекистов ходила молва, что новый нарком – человек доступный, и нет, не в том смысле, какой подразумевал Фадеев в своём панегирике «Николай Ежов – сын нужды и борьбы», а в самом вульгарном. Сплетню эту распустил, скорее всего, Агранов, проявивший себя на пике карьеры как пламенный борец с мужеложеством. Уж у него-то был резон для мести: снискать симпатию начальника не вышло вопреки всем стараниям, и место лубянского визиря прочно закрепилось за Фриновским.

Бокий не знал, какова в этих слухах доля правды. Хвастаться постельной победой над наркомом, разумеется, никто не стал бы, но и жалобы на его неподобающее поведение не поступали. Если что и было, оно всех устраивало.

Однако кривотолки о распутности Ежова плеснули масла в огонь его фантазии. Бокий сам был далеко не ханжа – ещё в начале 20-х его дача стала местом регулярных эротических оргий. Он считал соитие в первую очередь актом мистического познания ближнего и проникновения в тайны чужой души. И теперь он жаждал познать Николая, в котором дивным образом уживались серенькая заурядность и экзотическая красота, любовь к сортирным шуткам и к оперным ариям, оптимизм и томление обречённости.

Если Ежов воистину отдавался так легко и охотно, Бокию бы здесь и работы не было, но вот угораздило же его из глупой спеси свести свои шансы практически к нулю.

А ведь всё могло быть иначе, если бы Глеб первым помог Николаю освоиться в сумрачном параллельном мире Лубянки. Если бы взял беспомощно протянутую руку и повёл его сквозь лабиринты писаных и неписаных правил. Если бы привил пусть не кодекс чести, но хотя бы уважение к законам своей, по сути, собачьей профессии.

Поздно: теперь Ежовым занялся Фриновский. Занялся крепко, основательно и уже пару раз сводил его в расстрельный подвал. Однажды Ежов появился в наркомате с ободранными костяшками. На расспросы коллег со смехом отвечал, что это у него судопроизводственная травма. Он стал больше пить, и его открытая улыбка всё чаще напоминала оскал.

Бокию оставалось только ждать, когда Ежов снова решит навестить Спецотдел. Ведь не может он совсем его позабросить, как-никак нарком…

Однажды поздним вечером Глеб, отпустив секретаря домой, дочитывал отчёт об испытаниях нового яда. Чтобы сейф с почти законченным переводом не мозолил ему глаза, он перебрался в приёмную, стянул с усталых ног сапоги и завалился с папкой на диван для посетителей.

Он вздрогнул и прислушался, когда из коридора донёсся такой знакомый стук высоких каблуков. Ежов направлялся в сторону его кабинета. У самой двери стук затих, несмело скрипнули половицы.

Бокий замер, чувствуя бешеное биение пульса в висках. Позвать его или промолчать? Конечно, позвать, иначе он может просто развернуться и уйти…

\- Николай Иванович, я вас слышу, - как можно мягче произнёс он и, поднявшись, повернул ключ в замке.

Лампы в коридоре горели скупо. Ежов стоял у порога, жёлтый, как свеча. Кивком головы он поприветствовал Глеба.

\- Проходите скорее, - Бокий распахнул перед ним дверь кабинета. Нарком сделал пару шагов и снова остановился.

\- Это я, что ли? – спросил он, глядя через плечо Глеба. – А чо странный такой?

Бокия бросило в пот: болван, болван, болван, про портрет-то забыл!

\- Ну… да, - он улыбнулся дрогнувшими губами. – Сходство, конечно, не очень, я всё-таки не художник, нарисовал по памяти как смог.

Ежов перевёл растерянный взгляд с портрета Галуа на Глеба, а потом улыбнулся сам, показав мелкие, как у немецкой куклы, зубы с хрупкой желтоватой эмалью. От него пахло коньяком.

\- Рисуешь, значит? А я вот пою.

\- Споёте что-нибудь? – у Бокия отлегло от сердца: выкрутился.

\- Потом. Я к тебе, собственно, по делу.

\- По какому, Николай Иванович?

Ежов замялся – видимо, вопрос был крайне щекотливый. Он прошёл в кабинет, сел в глубокое кресло и наконец произнёс, подняв на собеседника глаза:

\- Настроения у меня, Глеб Иваныч, препаршивейшие.

Слова давались ему с явным трудом. Бокий молча кивнул, показывая, что готов выслушать.

\- Ты сейчас, небось, думаешь, почему я припёрся к тебе. Почему не к друзьям, к Мишке или там к Фимке. А потому, что засмеют нахуй. Скажут: с твоей бедой к попу надо, а не к нам...

Он замолчал. На щеках его под азиатски гладкой кожей заходили желваки. Бокий терпеливо переждал мучительную паузу.

\- В общем, я тут на днях грохнул контрика, - признался наконец Ежов. – Пошёл, как обычно, с ребятами в подвал… у них это дело запросто выходит, ну, думаю, чем я хуже. Хлопнул стаканчик и пустил в гада пулю из нагана. И, вроде, гладенько всё вышло. Рука не дрогнула, вражина тоже попался крепкий, с гонором… смотрел ещё так свысока – вот ни грамма жалости к этой падле не было. Ну, думаю, молодец Колька, настоящий чекист, не гнильё мещанское... Ага, щас. Стоит на минуту остаться одному – в голову лезет всякая херь, ночами контрик этот ёбаный снится, а то и чо похуже. Такие рожи мерещатся – думал, кровать обоссу.

Он приподнялся с кресла, чтобы дотянуться до блокнота и стакана с карандашами на столе Бокия. Раскрыв блокнот на чистой странице, он положил его на колено и стал рисовать, кроша нажимом тонко заточенный грифель.

\- Вот, глянь-ка.

Бокий подошёл, склонился над ежовским художеством. С бумаги на него пялилась образина с жирными чёрными ямами вместо глаз. Из-за примитивности рисунка неясно было, то ли это изуродованный человек, то ли вовсе бесплотная жуть, порождение сырости расстрельных рвов и кровавых испарений застенков. Глебу захотелось выдрать чёртов листок, скомкать и выбросить подальше.

\- И часто у вас эти видения? – тихо спросил он.

\- Да вот уже третью ночь… Ты ведь у нас спец по всякой нечисти?

Обычно Бокия выводили из себя профаны, считавшие его кем-то вроде недобитого салонного медиума. Но как можно злиться, когда на тебя смотрят с такой отчаянной надеждой? В эту минуту Глеб готов был кролика из фуражки вынуть, если бы кролик мог чем-нибудь помочь.

\- Нечисть – не совсем правильное слово, - он старался избегать привычных менторских ноток в голосе. – Силы, которые я изучаю, далеко не всегда можно свести к людским представлениям о добре и зле.

\- Да какая разница… Ты мне попросту скажи: эти силы за убийство наказывают? Или я сам себя так накрутил?

Гадкий рисунок навязчиво маячил в поле зрения. Осторожно разжав горячие пальцы наркома, Бокий забрал у него блокнот, закрыл и положил на место. Потом он вырвет эту пакость вместе с соседними страницами, чтобы даже отпечатка не осталось.

\- Процентов на семьдесят – сами, а с остальными тридцатью наш отдел разберётся в кратчайшие сроки, - он присел на подлокотник и снова взял Ежова за руку. – Я ведь тоже чекист, Николай Иванович, хоть вы и видите во мне в первую очередь интеллигента. И ваш вопрос волнует меня уже много лет, но именно сейчас мы как никогда близки к разгадке.

Ежов не отнимал руки, и Глеб смог её как следует рассмотреть. Крохотная ладонь, короткие тонкие пальцы с оранжевыми табачными пятнами на трёх первых подушечках, со следами чернил и графита у сгиба мизинца. Мягкая кожа. Рука не слесаря – портного, с которого спросят за каждую затяжку на ткани.

\- А ты, Глеб Иваныч, неплохой мужик, когда перед своими не выёбываешься, - уже спокойнее, без нервной натуги произнёс нарком. – Рассказывай, чо вы там нарыли.

\- Помните, я вам отправлял отчёт про экспедицию в Гималаи? – спросил Глеб, поглаживая ладонь Ежова.

\- Помню, а как же.

\- Там нашли книгу, скоро закончат перевод.

\- Вот как. И что в этой книге хорошего для нас?

\- Я пока не читал. Но её прежний владелец сумел победить смерть и обладал множеством других поразительных способностей.

Бокий рассказал Ежову то, что не вошло в официальный отчёт. Нарком ловил каждое слово, нетерпеливо кивая головой. Его голубые глаза разгорелись, на скулах проступили полосы жаркого румянца – должно быть, он тоже представил себя на радужной трибуне. Откровенно любуясь им, Глеб плавно перешёл к тем возможностям, которые откроет перед ними, перед всем Советским Союзом, перед мировым пролетариатом чудесная книга из горной усыпальницы, из вознесённого над землёй мавзолея, в котором безмолвно бодрствует вечно живой сверхчеловек.

Он до того увлёкся, что видел сквозь сияние нового мира лишь губы Николая, зачарованно шепчущие: «Так… так…» Их сухой шёлковый блеск манил Глеба. Опьянённый собственной речью, он дал волю чувствам и поцеловал Ежова.

В тот же миг Глеб пожалел о содеянном. Нарком вышел из-под гипноза, и взгляд его стал суровым, как на плакате.

\- Погоди-ка. Говоришь, все будут бессмертными? А враги народа? Тоже будут вечно жить и вечно вредить?

Ах вот что его смутило. Бокий с облегчением перевёл дух.

\- А врагов народа не будет, Николай Иванович. Это ведь не волшебная палочка, чтобы раз – и смерти не стало. Тут потребуется долгая и упорная работа над собой. Если в человеке остаётся ненависть к советской власти, презрение к рабочему классу, если он готов продаться вражеским разведкам, значит, он думает лишь о собственной мелкой выгоде. Такие люди неспособны развиться до сверхлюдей.

\- То бишь, они умрут, а мы останемся?

\- Да, Николай Иванович. Именно, - Глеб был благодарен Ежову за это самоуверенное «мы». В другой исход он сам не хотел верить, пусть умом и понимал, что гарантий нет.

\- Раз так, - Николай сжал цепкими пальцами бедро Бокия, - работы я не боялся никогда и сейчас не испугаюсь. Зададим жару, а, Глеб Иваныч?

\- Зададим, - Бокий не узнал своего голоса, перехваченного страстью. Едва не сползая с подлокотника, он навис над Ежовым, сгрёб в горсть его пылающее лицо и тут же почувствовал, как по большим пальцам скользит маленький гибкий язык. Ежов обвил руками его шею, затягивая Глеба в горячие объятья, торопясь прижаться всем телом.

От его пышных, густых, как мех, волос пахло теплом, зверюшкой. Втиснувшись в кресло рядом с Ежовым, Глеб расстегнул пуговицы его гимнастёрки с крупными звёздами на петлицах. Ниже воротника кожа была чуть светлее, и Бокий припал раскрытым ртом к бледной границе загара. Николай беззвучно ахнул, комкая ткань у Глеба на спине.

\- Давно тебя хотел, - не отрывая губ от его шеи, прошептал Глеб и по выдоху понял, что Ежов широко улыбнулся.

Маленький нарком был ласков до бесстыдства, до расточительности. Тёрся щеками, носом, гладил по лицу, упоённо целовал и облизывал. Бокий впервые видел, чтобы человек, не связанный с ним как минимум долгим и нежным романом, так себя вёл. Было в этом что-то смутно беспокоящее, мелькало на периферии сознания, как тот окаянный рисунок. Глеб поймал одной рукой оба запястья Николая, прижал к спинке кресла.

\- Пусти, - попросил Ежов, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза. Уголки его рта подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки - видимо, он думал, что это игра. И Бокий, сам в немалом замешательстве от своего порыва, решил: так тому и быть.

\- Ну нет. Ты теперь мой. Захочу - вообще съем, - с этими словами он склонился к губам Николая и обвёл их изгиб языком.

\- Так ты у нас товарищ Однобокий? - засмеялся Ежов. - Любишь всё делать сам?

\- Не всегда. Только с железными наркомами, - одной рукой Глеб ловко расстегнул на нём ремень с портупеей. - Любопытно, понимаешь, правда ли они железные.

\- И чо - железные? - Ежов лукаво сощурился.

\- Да какое там, - Бокий задрал на нём гимнастёрку вместе с нательной рубахой. - Стонут в голос, а то и вовсе пищат, - он пощекотал торчащие рёбра Николая, отчего тот действительно пискнул и стал вырываться. – Всё, всё, не буду.

С ним было легко шутить и дурачиться. Он был какой-то очень свойский, но – Глебу пришлось напомнить себе об этом – не свой.

Бельё под формой пропотело, и Бокий разделся догола. Уже немолодой, он прекрасно сохранился, помногу работая на свежем воздухе для поддержания тонуса. Ежов восхищённо прильнул к нему, уткнулся лицом в грудь, оглаживая бока и бёдра. Напряжённый член Глеба оставлял на защитном сукне его гимнастёрки влажные пятна.

\- Давай тоже раздевайся, – шепнул ему на ухо Бокий.

Николай не без колебаний послушался. На острых локтях дошелушивались последние бляшки вошедшего в ремиссию псориаза; видимо, за время обострения болезни он привык прятать своё тело. Глебу стало его жалко, ведь в остальном он был очень хорош – хрупкий, лёгкий, с безволосой кремовой кожей.

\- Красивый…

От этой похвалы Ежов прямо-таки засиял, улыбаясь и щуря блестящие глаза. Бокий провёл губами вдоль его ключиц, лизнул крупноватый сосок. С тихим стоном Николай положил ладонь ему на затылок, как будто Глеба нужно было удерживать. Через пару минут он уже задыхался, судорожно сжимая в кулаке короткие пряди; залитые слюной соски сделались ярко-алыми, а Глеб и не думал давать пощады, вылизывая и насасывая то один, то другой.

\- Глеб, подожди… хватит… давай, я теперь…

\- Волосы-то пусти, - улыбнулся Бокий, снова задевая губами припухший сосок.

\- Ой… - Ежов разжал пальцы и убрал руку.

Отдышавшись, он свернулся в кресле немыслимым клубком и склонил голову к паху Глеба. Пришло время реванша.

Рот у Николая был маленький, а горло, должно быть, слишком чувствительное, поэтому брал он совсем неглубоко. Зато сосал с такой искренней, не вымученной страстью, какую Бокий ни у кого более не припоминал. Лаская языком ствол и мошонку, целуя каждую набухшую жилку, он уже не мог сдерживать стонов. Особенный восторг вызывала у Ежова смазка, сочившаяся от его стараний обильно как никогда, - он буквально лакал её, не пропуская ни капли.

Никакой воли не хватило бы, чтобы остановить его. Бёдра Глеба приподнялись, головка члена мазнула Николая вдоль щеки со шрамом и брызнула семенем. Ежов тут же подставил раскрытый рот, ловя липкую влагу.

Когда он забрался Глебу на колени, чтобы поцеловать, на обивке кресла обнаружилось здоровенное пятно его спермы – и откуда в таком махоньком столько взялось?

Гладя его худую спину, согревая крохотное тело, быстро озябшее в прохладе кабинета, Бокий всё яснее понимал, что ни на шаг не приблизился к сути Ежова.


	3. Chapter 3

Той ночью Николай остался ещё, как он выразился, на пару палок. Глеб отсосал ему, снял пробу с его рабочей задницы и даже подставил свою, не столь привычную к подобным забавам. Без толку. Глухо. Тупик.

То есть, толк-то был – в плане удовольствия. Ежов дал Бокию всё, на что тот рассчитывал, даже больше. Легко, не торгуясь, вывалил перед чужим человеком свой немалый запас нежности. Осталось ли в его душе что-то сокровенное, только для любимых? Если да, то даже богатое воображение Глеба не могло проникнуть через двойное дно такой толщины.

А может, и не было там ничего. Монолит пустой породы, ковырять – только портить. Не в правилах Бокия было пасовать перед трудностями, но пока он даже примерно не представлял, как подступиться к этой загадке.

Дальнейшие отношения с наркомом вроде как потеплели, но встречи были по-прежнему редкими и мимолётными - Николая неотвратимо затягивал его запойно-расстрельный ближний круг. Легче было провести в Мавзолей живую корову, чем застать его в одиночестве. Теперь, приходя с докладом в ежовский кабинет, Глеб отчитывался стоя, поскольку диван и стулья для посетителей оккупировали дружки наркома. Они дымили папиросами и больше всего напоминали обнаглевшую собачью стаю у крыльца мясной лавки: вот сейчас лежат, свесив языки, а через минуту хорошо, если только колбасу из рук вырвут… Глеб согнал бы кого-нибудь сам, но понимал, что этим унизит и смертельно обидит Ежова.

Бывали дни, когда Николай вообще не появлялся на Лубянке: шло следствие, готовилось новое большое судилище, Сталин требовал держать его в курсе всех подробностей. После свиданий с вождём Ежова прямо-таки распирало от самодовольства.

\- Он, небось, пока мы аплодируем, втихаря стравливает газ, чтобы не лопнуть, - шёпотом съехидничал Эйхманс во время общего собрания. Спецотдельцы с давних пор облюбовали места на галёрке, чтобы не мешать другим скучать. Бокий примостился у колонны, верный заместитель прикрывал его слева.

Давя жаркую вспышку раздражения, Глеб притворился, что не слышит.

\- Товарищ Бокий, ты в порядке? – Эйхманс потормошил его за плечо.

\- Угу. Только шутки эти надоели. А твои, к тому же, тоньше не становятся.

Требовательный взгляд Эйхманса твёрдыми бусинами впивался в щёку. Со вздохом Бокий повернулся к заму.

\- Ну чего тебе?

Эйхманс молчал и смотрел с таким укором, что Глебу стало стыдно. Наконец произнёс:

\- Зря ты меня, Глеб Иванович, обижаешь.

\- Зря, - согласился Бокий. – Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Я-то прощу, да ты, похоже, совсем зажрался. Банные нимфы уже не прельщают, потянуло на перезрелых беспризорников?

\- Это так заметно? – не стал отпираться Глеб.

Эйхманс дождался очередного взрыва оваций и ответил, усердно хлопая в ладоши:

\- Ну, знаешь ли, даже если не брать в расчёт то, что ты слушаешь ежовский трёп раскрыв рот и огрызаешься на шутки… Когда я увидел, что ты пририсовал бедняге Эваристу звёзды на воротник, догадаться, кто изгадил тебе спермой всё кресло, было раз плюнуть.

Бокий покраснел. На звёздах настоял Николай, категорично заявив, что без них нарком – не нарком, и Глеб, забравшись на стул, прямо при нём старательно дорисовал карандашом знаки различия. Жуткое преступление против хорошего вкуса – но разве вся эта ночь была чем-то иным?

\- Ты хоть не пил с ним? – спросил Эйхманс.

\- Что говорит тебе дедуктивный метод? – криво улыбнулся Бокий.

\- Я серьёзно. Не вздумай с ним пить. Лучше вообще держись от него подальше. Он только с виду безобидный цирковой карлик.

\- Среди нас агнцев мало, - заметил Глеб. – Не то заведение.

\- То-то и оно. Ты представь, кем надо быть, чтобы у меня – у меня! – мурашки пошли по коже.

Эйхманс вплотную прижался губами к уху Глеба и зашептал:

\- Я тут говорил с ребятами, которые занимаются делом Пятакова. Вроде как у него с Ежовым была давнишняя ссора – то ли он ему спьяну булавкой в жопу ткнул, то ли в рыло дал. Ежов всё это помнит и такое с ним вытворяет! Тот уже раскололся сто раз, но нет, наш карла не отстаёт, велит лупить до черноты, как последнюю контру. А ведь Пятакова сам Ленин выше других ставил… Думаешь, наш отдел просто так переименовали? Ни хера мы теперь не специальные, не особенные – просто номер девять, такое же мясо, как все. Завтра возьмут и спросят: а что это гражданин Бокий на народные деньги мракобесие разводит? Ах, Ле-енин приказал!

\- Если так, тебе тем более стоит завязать с шуточками, - сказал Глеб.

\- Да как не шутить, - вздохнул Эйхманс, - когда страшно до усрачки. Так и подмывает его спровоцировать, чтобы не томил, прихлопнул сразу. Тебя, правда, жалко бросать. Ты вон без меня даже поесть забываешь.

\- Эх, Фёдор-Фёдор… - покачал головой Глеб.

Собрание закончилось, и тему пришлось сменить – из всех лубянских помещений лишь актовый зал точно не прослушивался. Хотя внутренней слежкой занимались сами спецотдельцы, до Эйхманса дошли сведения, что Ежов обзавёлся параллельной сетью жучков. Глеб вспоминал, сколько опасного и совершенно не стоящего жизни вздора успел наговорить, веруя в заступничество мёртвого Ленина, и внутри у него всё как будто проседало под гнётом тяжёлого камня.

«Заразил, мнительный чёрт», - сердился он про себя. В ушах ещё звучал звонкий солнечный голос Николая – он звал в бой и манил победой, он обещал светлое и прекрасное завтра. И до боли хотелось, чтобы он говорил правду. А Фёдор пусть ошибётся, он хоть и золотая голова, да ведь тоже всё-таки иногда ошибается…

Но как можно верить в сказки Ежова? Не он ли пришёл среди ночи с пережатым паникой горлом, с мольбой во взгляде: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что всё будет хорошо? Сам охвачен таким же страхом неизвестности, но врёт про светлое будущее.

«Ничего, - отгоняя липкую жуть, повторял про себя Глеб, - ничего. Дай только с книгой разобраться – сам выкручусь и тебя вытащу».

***

В тот же день Бокий столкнулся с Ежовым в поликлинике НКВД – оба были туберкулёзники, оба регулярно наблюдались у врачей. Здесь, в коридоре, где воздух был напитан влагой после недавней уборки, никто не лез с неотложными делами и не требовал наркомова внимания. Сердечно улыбнувшись Глебу, Ежов тронул его за локоть.

\- Ну как ты? Готов твой перевод?

\- Последняя глава осталась, Николай Иванович, - Бокий невольно облизнул губы. Одного касания узкой горячей ладони хватило, чтобы тело вспомнило о пережитом наслаждении.

\- Это хорошо. Очень на тебя надеюсь, - Ежов смотрел на Глеба снизу вверх, даже на каблуках он не доставал ему до плеча.

\- Видения больше не беспокоят? – спросил Бокий.

\- Да как-то, знаешь, теперь не до них. Работы невпроворот, так все вместе в наркомате и ночуем. Когда слева храпит Мишка, а справа – Лёвка, ни одна мразь не подступится, - засмеялся Ежов.

\- Рад за вас, - улыбнулся Бокий, про себя умилившись почти библейской картине: маленький нарком спит под охраной львов и медведей. Хотя какой же Фриновский медведь – он бык с бешеным нравом, и даже веселье у него тупое и яростное… - Скоро окончательно разберёмся с вашей нечистью. Выжжем гнёзда, как у нас нынче принято говорить.

Ежов кивнул, надувшись от гордости, у рта прорезались самодовольные складки. Ему льстило, что его речи разбирают на цитаты. Глеб склонился и поцеловал его, смешного и счастливого, в уголок губ. Николай сладко сощурился.

\- Скоро зайду к тебе, - шепнул он. – И ты давай приезжай завтра в Мещерино. Мне доктор велел отдохнуть – вот и отдохнём по-нашенски!

Ежов и раньше ненавязчиво, между делом приглашал Глеба то к себе на дачу, то на квартиру к кому-нибудь из замов. Янечка к тому времени уже окончательно скис и прикрыл свой салон, так что культурный уровень чекистского досуга резко упал. Теперь это были банальные попойки, часто доходившие до дикости. Глеб, как правило, манкировал – не терпел скотства, да и соперничать за внимание Николая с его свитой не хотел.

Однажды Ежов всё-таки заманил его в свой особняк на Гоголевском бульваре, пообещав, что будет петь. В тот вечер он вышел к гостям в есенинской косоворотке из блескучего синего сатина, и его чистый тревожный альт заставил притихнуть даже самых отъявленных хамов. Заворожённый, Глеб боялся шелохнуться, весь мир казался ему нежным, как радужная плёнка мыльного пузыря. Да вот беда – после третьей песни у Николая начал заплетаться язык от водки, которой он смачивал горло в перерывах. Не дожидаясь, когда дружки уломают смущённо смолкнувшего наркома на пьяную самопародию, Бокий ушёл по-английски, чего Ежов, как потом выяснилось, даже не заметил.

\- Приезжай, ну чо ты, - видя нерешительность Глеба, Николай чуть приподнялся на цыпочках и мягко коснулся его губ своими. И Бокий, коря себя за слабость и заранее жалея о бездарно потраченном вечере, кивнул и пошатнулся на ватных ногах.


	4. Chapter 4

Не доезжая до Горок, после похорон Ильича навсегда связанных в памяти Глеба с горечью слёз во рту, машина свернула налево. Расчищенная от снега дорога петляла по равнине, пышной и белой, как заправленная постель. Когда-то в этих краях гостили художники, теперь же здесь хозяйничало молодое племя чекистов.

Митька-шофёр притормозил у ворот, за которыми в сумрачной глубине парка желтел окнами усадебный дом с длинной верандой. Из сторожки вышел охранник в перетянутом портупеей тулупе и постучал в стекло. Встрепенувшись, Бокий достал из кармана штатского плаща удостоверение – за нелюбовь к форме приходилось платить временем. Охранник светанул фонарём сперва на раскрытые корочки, потом зачем-то в глаза, вынуждая зажмуриться, и дотошно оглядел лицо Глеба. Так и не найдя, к чему придраться, он взял под козырёк и махнул напарнику с винтовкой. Оба чекиста ухватились за тяжёлые створки и потянули их в стороны, открывая машине путь.

\- Во дают погранцы! - заржал Митька. Глеб хмыкнул – с какой стати ежовский молодняк должен его узнавать, он здесь был-то от силы пару раз по работе. Но Митьке разве объяснишь, для него Бокий по-прежнему фигура, величина.

В гараже теснились служебные машины, поблёскивая лаковыми боками, как гробы, - Глеба снова опередили. Золотистый ежовский «крайслер» среди этого чёрного полчища имел несколько затравленный вид. Люди в тулупах выгружали из багажников дребезжащие ящики с водкой – значит, нарком и его друзья только-только подъехали. Небось, гнали все вместе, лихим свадебным поездом неслись по шоссе, пооткрывав окна и горланя песни сквозь рёв моторов.

Бокий вышел, жадно набрал полную грудь морозного воздуха и выдохнул, очищая лёгкие от бензиновых паров. Слева и справа высились могучие ели, из-под их снежного убора яркими пятнами выглядывали бумажные флажки со зверятами. Должно быть, здесь встречала Новый год маленькая Наташка Ежова. Потом, конечно, мама забрала её с собой в Москву, спасаясь от безмолвия уснувшей природы, и снова по аллеям разнёсся хмельной ор лубянских плебеев.

Вонь бензина прилипла намертво. Глеб недобрым словом помянул Эйхманса. Тот всю плешь проел: не езди с открытым верхом, подними тент! Плевать, что после этого в стареньком «паккарде» можно исполнять приговоры по методу Исая Берга, – зато точно не простынешь.

У крыльца дома роились красные папиросные светлячки. Бокий направился к тёмному скоплению фигур, и тут же одна из них, самая маленькая, резво помчалась ему навстречу.

\- Надо же, приехал! – Ежов с налёту обнял его, окутав полами распахнутой шубы. На бледном лице розовел озябший нос, но Николай будто не замечал холода. – Помнишь про своего наркома! Ну, Глеб Иваныч, иди к нам, сейчас за стол сядем.

Он ухватил Бокия под локоть и ретиво потащил в общий круг. Снег так и хрупал под его фетровыми бурками. Чувство лёгкости, праздника захлестнуло Глеба, щёки щипало от неудержимой улыбки.

\- Ребята, к нам товарищ Бокий приехал! – заорал на полпути Ежов.

\- Салют трудовой интеллигенции! – перекрывая гул приветствий, гаркнул из гущи толпы Фриновский. Своё презрение к «очкастому классу» Мишка не скрывал, но Глебу было слишком хорошо, чтобы обмениваться с ним колкостями. Краем глаза он видел профиль Николая в тени прибавлявшей росту мохнатой шапки, обтянутые замшей пальцы. Сейчас Ежов напоминал ему прекрасное животное, пленял тем совершенством, которое отпущено природой даже самому тощему и грязному коту, но так редко встречается у людей.

Сбоку их обдало росистой зелёной духотой – из оранжереи вышел повар в шинели НКВД поверх белого фартука. На блюдце он нёс срезанный для красоты вместе с листом небольшой лимончик. Глеб такие любил воровать и лопать вместо яблок. В Тифлисе они росли у богачей прямо под открытым небом и частенько сбегали от гран-маман и гран-папа в карманах его коротких штанишек.

Ежов выпустил локоть Бокия и двинулся наперерез повару.

\- Так, Антоныч, стоять! Это чо такое? Ты нахрена фрукт загубил?

Повар застыл, оторопело глядя на маленького наркома.

\- Дык это, Николай Иваныч, под коньячок вам…

\- Под коньячок! – кривляясь, передразнил Ежов. – Я ж тебе сказал: сегодня пьём водку. Запамятовал, да?

Антоныч виновато молчал. Блюдце в его руке чуть подрагивало, и в широкой золотой кайме перекатывались жёлтые блики. Чекисты подтянулись поближе и наблюдали с недобрым любопытством, выдыхая клубы пара вперемешку с табачным дымом.

\- Эх ты… - Ежов раздражённо прищёлкнул языком и вздохнул. – Ладно, чо витаминам пропадать, сам его съешь.

Повар, до немоты потрясённый невероятной удачей, хотел было смыться, пока начальник добрый, но Ежов остановил его.

\- Куууда?! Жри давай.

\- Дык я б его с чайком, Николай Иваныч… - промямлил повар, сникнув под взглядом наркома. Глеб не видел лица Ежова, но почему-то представил жирную, как дно расстрельной ямы, черноту в затенённых шапкой глазницах и содрогнулся.

Антоныч спрятал блюдце в широкий карман шинели и стал отдирать кожуру ногтями. По задубевшим пальцам тёк сок, от запаха даже воздух казался кислым и едким. У повара дёргался кадык и заранее кривилось лицо.

\- Слушайте, Николай Иванович, - произнёс Глеб, - может, я сам его съем? Нельзя так с лимонами, они не для того, чтобы ими давиться.

\- Да на здоровье, - легко согласился Ежов.

Бокий принял мокрый измочаленный ком из рук повара, порвал на дольки и затолкал в рот. Надо же, и лимон можно испортить.

\- Добряк ты, Колька, - сказал Фриновский. – У меня бы твой распиздяй блюдцем закусывал, чтобы не так кисло было.

\- Ты меня поучи ещё, чо мне делать с моим распиздяем и моим блюдцем, - Ежов воинственно шмыгнул носом, и Бокию стало ясно, что обычно-то он поддакивал. Не от его ли, Глеба, присутствия эта неумелая дерзость?

Со стороны гаража показался караван тулупов с водочными ящиками, и про повара тут же позабыли. Подгоняя друг друга окриками, нарком и его дружки ломанулись в дом. Бокий переждал толкучку у входа и зашёл последним, чувствуя себя мальчишкой в чужом дворе, где играют во что-то непонятное.

В столовой творился сущий разврат. Молочные поросята с пошлыми яблоками во рту, толстые ломти окорока и рыбы, холмы икры в икорницах попирали партийные приличия. Если у Янечки порок претендовал на утончённость, то здесь пёрло через край грубое бесстыжее изобилие. В дефиците были только стулья. Гарнитур купца Мещерина подрастащили, видимо, ещё на заре советской власти, поэтому обслуга принесла плетёные кресла с веранды и дощатую скамью. Для наркома из кабинета приволокли какой-то музейный трон, наново перетянутый, высоко и туго набитый. Обычная мебель была ему не по росту. Поговаривали, будто прозвище «Колька-книжник» он заслужил не начитанностью, а тем, что вечно подкладывал под задницу стопку книг. Шутки шутками, но с тех пор, как Ежов пошёл в гору, личная охрана возила для него специальную подушку.

Глеб осмотрелся в поисках хотя бы завалящей кухонной табуретки, на которую он мог бы присесть, но все места расхватали. Стае не было дела до человека.

\- Чо-то нас много сегодня… Сядь-ка сюда, - Николай скатился с трона, стукнув подошвами в пол. Он улыбался - до чего шкодливая морда, неужто нарочно всё подстроил?

Бокий без колебаний взгромоздился на его место, подмигнув перекошенному от злобы Фриновскому. Эх, высоко сижу, далеко гляжу… Благородный раздвижной стол на тридцать с лишним персон сделался низеньким, как в ташкентской чайхане. Пока Глеб с превеликой осторожностью размещал под ним ноги, Ежов перелез через подлокотник и больно плюхнулся костлявым задом ему на колени.

\- Ну вот, всех уважил, никого не обидел, да, Глеб Иваныч?

С этими словами он поцеловал ошарашенного Бокия в губы, но тут же скривился и отпрянул, высунув язык.

\- Ух ёб твою, как ты это ешь? На-ка вот, - пальцами он ухватил с блюда кусочек сёмги и сунул Глебу в рот. Бокий машинально прожевал. Судя по смешкам и хрюканью чекистов, вид у него был предурацкий.

\- Что, Колька, вернулся к тебе лимончик? – хохотнул Лёвка Бельский, еврей с лицом тракториста, назначенный в ноябре ещё одним ежовским замом.

\- Ничо, щас мы его рыбкой, - Николай утащил ещё ломтик, свернул в трубочку и стал медленно, напоказ откусывать. Это было и вовсе нечестно: если от поцелуя Глеб просто оцепенел, то теперь он боялся шевельнуться – вдруг Ежов ляпнет что-нибудь по поводу бугра у него в штанах? Нет, стыдливость была ни при чём, на даче ещё не такое вытворяли. Просто именно с Николаем хотелось по-другому – без оргий, даже без чужих взглядов. Впервые в жизни что-то внутри Бокия мешало идти до конца, противилось новому опыту и знаниям.

Ежов провёл своей блядской трубочкой по нижней губе и слизнул каплю золотистого жира. «Глупый Глеб!» - словно говорил его бесстыже приоткрытый рот. – «Зачем ты сюда припёрся-то, если не за этим? Посидеть за одним столом с быдлом, с которым срать бы не сел на одном гектаре?»

Вслух же Николай сказал:

\- Давай пополам.

Щёлкнув зубами, Бокий вырвал сёмгу из масленых пальцев. Лоскут розовой рыбьей плоти свесился ему на подбородок, нежный и скользкий, как продолжение языка.

\- Ты ж моё буржуйское отродье, - умилился Ежов. Лицо Глеба отражалось в его широких зрачках, многократно уменьшенное и оттого как будто застывшее. Он втянул в рот свисающий ломтик, откусил и съел. А потом поцеловал Бокия уже по-настоящему, мягко прихватывая его губы своими, распаляя похоть короткими касаниями языка.

Принесли водку. Лёвка, бывший фармацевт, разливал, и чекисты по цепочке передавали ему стаканы. Нарком сел ровно, приосанился, как на трибуне, сделав Глебу ещё больней, и звенящим от волнения голосом, словно тостуемый мог его слышать, объявил:

\- Пока мы живы, и пока нам не отказала печень, первый стакан и был, и всегда будет за нашего дорогого, за любимого товарища Сталина!

\- Аминь! – раскатился над яствами семинарский бас Мишки.

\- Да тихо ты, не аминь! Я к чему веду-то: трудиться скоро будем не разгибаясь. Мне товарищ Сталин так и сказал: подготовь своих, летом тяжело будет.

\- Кого в гости ждём? – чавкая красным от винегрета ртом, спросил Курский, начальник Секретно-политического отдела.

\- Э, брат, тут главарями дело уже не ограничится. Глубоко пустила корни проклятая зараза – в партию, в органы, в народ. Шарит вокруг, ищет, кого бы ещё подточить и сгноить. Живёт себе честный труженик и не замечает, как из него растят врага. Выходит натуральный волк в овечьей шкуре: все его помнят как друга, а он уже не друг ни хера. Прижмёшь гада к ногтю - орёт: товарищи, за что?! И если любой из нас в этот миг дрогнет - заразится сам.

Чекисты внимали. Опытные практики, они быстро научились переводить ежовские метафоры в конкретные числа. В статьи обвинения и статьи расходов, лагерные сроки и сроки пятилеток. Холодом, кошмаром повеяло на Глеба, но член от этого, как ни странно, затвердел пуще прежнего.

\- Чем трудней задача, тем она почётней. Сегодня мы не просто пьём за товарища Сталина, мы клянёмся оправдать его доверие, - Николай подался вперёд, вытянув руку со стаканом. Чокнувшись со всеми, до кого мог дотянуться, он отпил и болезненно поморщился.

\- Блядь, опять ледяная, ну я же просил!

\- Заебало из-за тебя тёплую сосать, - не понижая голосища, ответил злопамятный Фриновский. - Сходи уже к зубному, не ссы!

\- Не, ну ты посмотри, что делает с человеком ревность, - Ежов откинулся назад, пристроив затылок Бокию на плечо. - Вчера был готов греть мой стакан в ладонях, а сегодня гонит к зубному. Учти, Миша, - обратился он уже к заму, - коммунист не может быть собственником!

Фриновский, судя по выражению лица, узнал о себе много неожиданного, но смолчал. «Спорить с женщиной себе дороже», - учил когда-то юного Глеба возмужавший за лето брат Боря, и теперь его слова казались до смешного уместными.

Выпили, чокаясь, за всегда живого Ильича, помянули Дзержинского, накатили за советскую власть, за доблестный наркомвнудел, за самого зоркоглазого, умного и красивого из наркомов. С Ежовым на коленях Бокию было трудно закусывать, и водка сильно дала в голову.

От славословий перешли к свежим байкам - работники «горячих цехов» Лубянки рассказывали их с особым смаком.

\- Федотов, уёбище лесное, квасит фигурантам морды, а потом не может отличить одного от другого. У меня документы по харьковской группе, а он мне калмыка тащит. И главное, эти суки быстро просекли, что к чему, стали друг друга подменять. Оно понятно, по чужому делу и запираться проще, и колоться не так стыдно... Говорю: мудила, ты бы хоть сено-солому к ним привязывал, раз так путаешься.

\- Тебе-то какое горе? Вяжи оба дела в одно, да и всё. Вот у меня мудаки так мудаки. Разрабатывали ячейку монархистов, я, как водится, сказал самому упёртому, что подельник его заложил. Отошёл, возвращаюсь - а мои дурни посадили обоих в один карцер и смотрят, как они друг друга пиздят. Ну, посмотреть я и сам иногда люблю, но хули орать-то, как на стадионе, болельщики, бля... Хорошо, что звукоизоляция. Надавал обоим по харе и выговор объявил - будут знать, как за врагов болеть.

\- Приглядись к ним получше, мало ли Ягода говна к нам натащил.

\- Да брось, следаки как следаки. Сработанные малость, это да. Ну так шутка ли – стольких расколоть.

\- А это, между прочим, плохой знак. Крыша едет у тех, кто сомневается, - вклинился Ежов. – Мне товарищ Бокий рассказывал, что враги народа находятся на нижней ступени развития. То есть, они получаются как бы недолюди, и сочувствовать им нечего. А, Глеб Иваныч?

Бокий сидел объятый кромешным ужасом и отвращением. Страх нестерпимым зудом пронизал всё тело, он сгущался внизу позвоночника и отдавался в налитой член. Слова Николая переполнили чашу. В штанах стало липко. Глеб извинился, не узнав своего голоса, приподнял Ежова под мышки, пересадил на колени Бельскому и выбрался из-за стола. Заплетающиеся ноги еле донесли его до уборной.

Он сгорбился, обхватив унитаз. Глотку ошпарило блевотиной. Из глаз и носа текли слёзы, из желудка рвались позорные звуки. От запаха жирной шершавой массы, расплёсканной по фаянсу, его скрутило ещё сильней. В голове, как причитание, без конца повторялась единственная мысль:

«Переврал, всё переврал!»


	5. Chapter 5

Поутру Глеба распирало от невысказанных слов. Горькие и гневные, они заглушали даже колокольный гул в висках. Так бывало в молодости, после проигранных дискуссий, когда вопрос уже закрыт, но запоздалые ответы всё равно рвутся с языка.

Ну, Николай… Это ж надо – превратить мечту о сияющем мире в оправдание оголтелому палачеству! Что несли его собутыльники – уму непостижимо, такой кровавый циничный бред! А он знай подхихикивал в кулачок: ай да удальцы, ни бога, ни чёрта не боятся. И правильно, а, товарищ Бокий?

Глеб тяжело поднялся. Кто-то нашёл его и уложил на диван прямо в ботинках и обкончанных брюках. Бокий мог лишь гадать, почему запах смерти из смеющихся ртов так возбудил его. Тело ли искало выход избытку адреналина, или бесы времён красного террора повылезли из тёмных уголков души?

Свет еле пробивался сквозь сдвинутые шторы. В полутьме Глеб чуть было не наступил на тёзку наркома – Николаева-Журида, которого чекисты по-домашнему звали Кока. Тот спал на ковре и дёргал ногой, будто бил кого-то.

«Щас как дам тебе!» - подумал Глеб, но сдержался.

Другой гость, сражённый алкоголем в шаге от унитаза, перегородил собою вход в уборную. Дружки не стали с ним возиться и выстудили весь коридор, справляя нужду с крыльца, - за порогом в сугробах желтели пятна, досталось даже Наташкиному снеговику. Бокий представил себя на месте сортирной пьяни – стыд и срам! Знать бы, какой добрый самаритянин сжалился над ним в минуты унижения… Впрочем, что это изменит?

Бесшумно ступая, он заглянул в столовую. Повеселевшим и злым взглядом обвёл спящих. Курский с залепленной винегретом рожей, Бельский в обнимку с бутылкой, Каруцкий, Слуцкий, ещё какой-то стрюцкий... Ежова не было.

Наверху кто-то рыгал сытым храпом, и Глеб поднялся этажом выше. Его потряхивало, как перед выходом на сцену.

Дверь в хозяйскую спальню была распахнута настежь. На смятой постели высилась груда багровой убоины. Бокий не сразу признал в ней Фриновского – как-то не хотел даже представлять его раздетым и был выбит из колеи столь похабным зрелищем. Поверх непомерной туши зама, раскинув ноги, спал Николай. В неглубокой расщелине его зада краснела припухшая дырка.

«Хоть «Похищение Европы» пиши», - зло усмехнувшись, подумал Глеб. – «Нет… Ежопы».

С жадностью мазохиста он разглядывал детали картины, за которую не взялся бы ни один художник, – заскорузлые коричневые копыта и нежные ступни с глянцевитыми женскими «косточками», провал храпящего рта и кротко сомкнутые губы, широченную лапищу на узкой спине. Казалось, сон не приносит Ежову отдыха: нарком выглядел измотанным и совсем крошечным. Фриновский же, напротив, словно раздулся от накопленных сил. Набрякший член покоился у него на бедре, влажно блестела раскрытая головка. Всего пару часов назад Николай целовал её. Обсасывал нечистые складки крайней плоти, с нажимом лизал солёное отверстие. Брал за щеку - может, даже прямиком из задницы... При этой мысли Бокий окончательно понял, что уже никогда в жизни не будет к Ежову равнодушен. Будет пылать яростью, содрогаться от омерзения, будет раз за разом разочаровываться – и тянуться к нему всё безрассудней.

То ли половица скрипнула у Глеба под ногой, то ли приснилось что - Фриновский беспокойно всхрапнул, застонал и притиснул Николая к себе, будто игрушку. Ещё кто кого охраняет от кошмаров…

Тут Бокий по-настоящему испугался. Что, если свора от него теперь не отстанет? Вчера Ежов почти проговорился – много ли он успел разболтать им, вымазанным в крови по локоть, по колено, по самую шею? Какими песнями утешал их, когда трещала броня цинизма, и безумие заглядывало в проломы слепыми чёрными ямами?

Огнём полыхнула паника: бежать, бежать отсюда! Кольку в охапку – и прочь, пусть верещит, стрелять не посмеют. Бежать, пока слюна не залепит горло и мёрзлая земля не обожжёт лицо.

Из дома Глеб вышел тихо, крадучись. Без Ежова.

***

Только успокоился – и на тебе, почти что жизнь перед глазами промелькнула. Вдох. Выдох. Не было той пьянки, есть великое дело.

Забвение в работе – благословенный дар. Или проклятие. Бокию до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать вечер после похорон Бори. Он тогда увлёкся поединком с японской шифровальной системой, да так, что вслух трунил над уловками Хякутакэ, смеялся и хлопал себя по ляжкам. Эйхманс чуть не поседел – думал, начальник помешался от горя. И ведь брат был Глебу очень дорог, но что поделать, если мысли, горячие кони, не хотят стоять на месте? К тому же, при такой жизни помнить всё и всегда просто вредно. Верный путь в санаторий имени Воровского.

Бокий бережно, в пять приёмов перетащил своё сокровище из сейфа на стол. Верхний лист оказался письмом от переводчика.

«Дорогой Глеб Иванович! При всём к тебе глубочайшем уважении не могу молчать: такой отборной бредятины, да ещё с наглейшими претензиями, мне давненько не попадалось. А потому причитается с тебя, Глеб Иванович, ящик коньяка для дезинфекции мозгов нашего самоотверженного коллектива. С ком. приветом, Неверов».

Теперь-то можно было не сомневаться: книга особенная.

Прошлой зимой спецотдельцы сбились с ног в поисках главного переводчика. Шутка ли: найти человека, который владеет оккультными понятиями, но при этом сам не мистик и не поддастся искушению. Бокий знал, что требует невозможного, но поступиться безопасностью не мог.

В итоге такой умница нашёлся в совершенно неожиданном месте – в редакции при Союзе воинствующих безбожников. Блестящий востоковед, знаток тибетского и санскрита, он предпочёл науке агитацию. Сочинял статьи для бурятских газет, выступая сразу в роли автора и переводчика. Его страсть к высмеиванию диких мифов выдавала отчаянный страх перед тем, что они могут оказаться правдой. После личной встречи Глеб не раздумывая зачислил Неверова в негласный штат отдела. С таким руководителем можно было привлечь к работе и людей попроще, не боясь, что напортачат.

Посмотрим, что там его впечатлило… Бокий выдернул шнур внутреннего телефона из розетки и сел читать.

***

Эйхманс занервничал не сразу. Начальник и раньше порой запирался в кабинете, оборвав связь с внешним миром, а тут ещё такой повод.

Но Бокий не вышел и после того, как объявили общее собрание. Секретарь Чурган только пожимал плечами: мол, стучался к нему – молчит. С тяжёлым сердцем Эйхманс поплёлся в актовый зал.

О чём будут говорить, он знал заранее. Вся страна третий день подряд, надсаживаясь, вопила одно: троцкистское подполье – к ответу, шпионы, изменники, расстрелять как бешеных псов. Здесь, в утробе Лубянки, озверелой злобы хватило бы на сотню демонстраций с плакатами и сожжением чучел. Ежов, герой-разоблачитель, цвёл как прыщ, поздравляя чекистов с победой.

\- Ура, товарищи! Подлые враги и предатели больше не дышат нашим воздухом и не топчут советскую землю. Бессонными ночами вы работали на износ, чтобы услышать два заветных слова, и вот наконец я могу сказать их: приговор исполнен! Наши неутомимые труженики, наша гордость, не дали мразям прожить и лишнего часа. Партия запомнит каждого, кто помог суду свершиться.

Он обвёл ряды взглядом, грозно сдвинув брови. Фёдор сидел ближе, чем в прошлый раз, и видел, что зенки у него голубые и бессмысленные, как казённая краска на стене.

\- Но есть в этом зале и те, кто явно или тайно мешал следствию. Им, вредителям, я скажу сразу: вы на очереди, суки!

Эйхманса замутило. Что, если Глеб арестован ещё до прихода Чургана и томится в вонючей камере, не зная, в чём его тайное вредительство? А то и вовсе лежит на полу допросной с отбитыми почками. Хорошо, если начнут с «конвейера»: Глеб как-то увлёкся учением садху и сутками запрещал себе садиться и ложиться, даже стол заменил на конторку. По две недели выдерживал. За это время можно что-нибудь предпринять.

Например, подкараулить ебучего карлу в коридоре и двинуть по башке. Отволочь в химлабораторию - двери там фугасом не возьмёшь, а Женька Гопиус пустит хоть с трупом товарища Сталина. Достать из-за голенища ненецкий нож с узким толстым клинком. Хороший нож, удобный – и лыжи выстругать, и оленя забить, и из тебя, гнида, ремней нарезать. Вон как мясо-то паршивое славно слезает, ровными такими полосками. Или твоя шобла оставит Глеба Ивановича в покое, или ты будешь подыхать медленно и страшно.

А что, всё равно долго на воле гулять не дадут. Раз Глеба взяли, хана всему отделу вместе с жёнами, детьми и стариками. Пусть уж хотя бы за дело расстреляют.

Двухчасовая истерика сменяющих друг друга ублюдков завершилась, и чекисты хлынули к выходу. Эйхманс чувствовал себя так, будто сам прошёл через «конвейер». За углом он нашарил в кармане ключ от кабинета начальника. Глеб, конечно, рассердится - ну и ладно. Будет знать, как до кондратия доводить.

\- Всё молчит? - спросил он в приёмной у Чургана. Тот кивнул.

Фёдор отпер дверь. В кабинете, несмотря на яркое солнце за окном, горела люстра. Бокий в мятом плаще, с витком заношенного шарфа вокруг шеи ссутулился за столом у дальней стены – ни дать ни взять усталый гриф. Спит? Но ведь сон у Глеба чуткий, обрывается даже от пристального взгляда…

Едва держа себя в руках, Эйхманс подошёл к столу. Бокий не шелохнулся. Лицо его застыло белёсой маской, приоткрытый рот пересох, как у мертвеца. Фёдор взял его за запястье онемевшими потными пальцами, ища пульс.

Глеб дёрнул рукой и очнулся.

\- Твою мать, Фёдор!

\- Что, испугался? А мне, по-твоему, каково? Сидишь труп трупом.

\- Кто тебя вообще просил входить? Я занят, между прочим.

\- Со стороны и не скажешь, - огрызнулся Эйхманс.

\- «Со стороны!» - передразнил Глеб, наливая себе воды из графина. - То-то и оно, что со стороны.

Он осушил стакан и, смягчившись, мечтательно произнёс:

\- Эх, Фёдор-Фёдор. Знал бы ты, в каком чудесном мире мы живём. Он сам весь как книга, а здесь – он похлопал по стопке страниц, – только ключ от её шифра.

\- Даже так? Ну валяй, рассказывай, - Эйхманс пододвинул стул. Креслом он с недавних пор брезговал.

\- Это прожить надо. Но, в общем, я, как пришёл, сел читать. Где-то на десятой странице понимаю, что дальше не могу. Странное такое чувство, как бывает у людей после удара: вроде, в своём уме, а буквы не узнают. Беру отчёт – то же самое, сплошной шум и помехи.

\- Я всегда говорил, что в один прекрасный день ты надорвёшь мозги, - заметил Эйхманс.

\- Вот-вот, первая мысль была: накаркал Фёдор. Потом взял себя в руки, решил поделать зарядку, а не поможет – сдаться врачам. Встаю и вижу… – он умолк, подыскивая слова.

\- Что видишь-то? – не вытерпел Эйхманс.

\- Всё вижу. Только по-другому… как бы объяснить? Вещи вокруг – обычные вещи, лампа там, вешалка, кресло – стоят как стояли, а между тем в каждой из них столько смысла!

\- Ну ещё бы, - усмехнулся Фёдор, - кто тебе лампу выбирал, не напомнишь?

\- Да нет же, я не о том! Смысл - это не польза, не удобство. Место в мире, вот что это. Когда глядишь на лампу и понимаешь, почему здесь именно она, а не лампа-близнец с того же склада. Можешь проследить весь её путь к тебе от рудников и песчаных карьеров, от мамонтов, чёрт возьми. Каждый миг что-то новое открывается.

Эйхманс не перебивал. Такое и впрямь трудно описать словами.

\- Век бы смотрел, да хотелось побольше успеть. Пошёл гулять по этажу. Заглянул к тебе, поболтали. В жизни не подумал бы, что ты такой умный.

Эйхманс округлил глаза в притворном удивлении: надо же, умнее вешалки!

\- Ты мне начал рассказывать про колесо о ста спицах. На самом-то деле их миллионы, сто – это так, для наглядности.

\- Что оно всё-таки обозначает? – спросил Фёдор.

\- Если бы ты дал мне дослушать, я бы, пожалуй, выяснил. А так – извини… Кстати, я знаю, что ты собрался сделать с Ежовым. Не вздумай, я с ним ещё не закончил.

Эйхманс поперхнулся от неожиданности, но тут же занял оборону:

\- Если бы ты соизволил явиться на собрание, у тебя отпала бы всякая охота ковырять этот кусок дерьма. Он тут каждого десятого расстреляет ни за хрен собачий, попомни мои слова.

\- Нас не тронет. Мы ему нужны, - твёрдо, но почему-то без оптимизма сказал Глеб.

\- Нужны, как же. Янечка вон тоже был нужен – под Ягоду копать.

\- До чего всё-таки гадкая мода называть живых людей в прошедшем времени. Его ещё даже не выгнали. Вон как по рютинскому делу расстарался, может, и в фавор войдёт.

\- Ну да, ну да. То-то все взгляд отводят, когда он рядом.

\- А что ты хочешь, предателей никто не любит… Но вообще, мне кажется, ты прав. Кранты Янечке.

Он надолго замолчал, уйдя в себя, а потом ни с того ни с сего произнёс:

\- Жаль, что тебе со мной не понравилось. Я бы у тебя быстро остепенился.

\- Ну ты нос-то не вешай, может, ещё научишься превращаться в женщину, – улыбнулся Эйхманс, тронутый таким признанием.

\- Или тебя превращу. Ты крепко стоишь на ногах, терпишь мои фортели – в общем, создан быть женой старого чудака.

\- Плащ-то сними… чудак. И выключи свет, а то тебя из Мексики видать.


	6. Chapter 6

Беда пришла откуда не ждали. Её тихие шаркающие шаги потонули в раскатах грома на вершине власти, которым вторил грозовой рёв охочей до расправы толпы.

Глебу эта всенародная жажда возмездия была понятна, знакома и оттого ещё более противна. Он сам когда-то позволил ей себя увлечь, хоть потом старательно вымарывал то время из памяти, списывая наиболее мерзкие эпизоды на кокаиновый дурман. Одно только упрямо избегало забвения: запёкшаяся в ноздрях сладенькая кровяная вонь, которую он, отчаявшись перебить самокрутками, смаковал с болезненным удовольствием.

Многие коллеги-ровесники поплатились тогда рассудком, не сумев вовремя остановиться. Бокий оказался сильнее – завязал с наркотиками и навсегда зарёкся ввязываться в дела, о которых стыдно было бы рассказать дома. Семья стала его совестью. В нарушение главной чекистской заповеди Глеб старался держать дорогих людей поближе к Лубянке. Старшую дочь, умницу Леночку, брал к себе в кабинет отбивать на машинке пропуска и ставить круглые фиолетовые печати, учил несложным шифрам. Младшая, Оксанка, осталась с матерью после развода, но и за ней Бокий приглядывал, а когда заневестилась, ловко и незаметно свёл её с толковым еврейским пареньком-спецотдельцем. Паренёк этот, Лев Разгон, проработал у него недолго, ушёл в литературу, но Глеб уже слишком привык к тому, что вся родня на виду и в порядке. А зря.

Он просидел с Эйхмансом до самого вечера. Обоим было ясно, что для раскрытия всего потенциала книги Бокию понадобится полное погружение, а значит – долгая внутренняя командировка. Обсудили всё до мелочей: как будет жить отдел без отца-основателя, куда посылать профессора Барченко, если тот полезет со своими жестянками для ловли мозговых излучений, часто ли будить Глеба, чтобы он поел и попил, – тут Фёдор был сущий кремень: раз в два дня, не реже! Бокий, конечно, поворчал, но уступил. Как ни крути, он ещё не стал бессмертным ламой, и тело у него было лишь одно.

Потом он взял лист бумаги и составил служебную записку на имя Ежова, в которой просил разрешения временно передать обязанности по руководству Спецотделом товарищу Эйхмансу. Он уже направился с ней к двери, когда зазвонил обычно молчаливый городской телефон.

\- Бокий у аппарата.

\- Здравствуйте, Глеб Иванович, - раздался в трубке неузнаваемый сдавленный голос, от которого заранее занемело нутро.

\- Кто говорит? Лёва, ты? – догадался Бокий. – Простыл, что ли?

На том конце повисла тишина. Глеб поймал вопросительный взгляд Фёдора, но не посмел и моргнуть в ответ, словно любое движение могло спугнуть собеседника.

\- Да нет, Глеб Иванович… - промямлил Разгон. Тянет резину, боится, значит, точно что-то стряслось, - понял Бокий.

\- Ну так чего звонишь? – не выдержал он. - Рабочий день ещё не кончился. С Оксаной что-то?

Он тут же пожалел о своей резкости: Лев опять замолк на века. Беспокойное воображение Глеба рисовало кошмар за кошмаром. Он знал о неизлечимой болезни дочери, но ведь врачи говорили, что диабет – не приговор. Теперь, когда инсулин появился и в Советском Союзе, она ещё не один десяток лет проживёт как нормальная здоровая женщина, если, конечно, будет соблюдать режим питания. Всего пару месяцев назад Оксана привозила к нему новорождённую внучку – бодрая, полная сил молодая мать. Бокий беспечно делил с ней радость и не задавал неприятных вопросов – а стоило бы, он ведь прекрасно знал её отчима. Аскет из аскетов, непьющий, некурящий, Иван Москвин презирал побирушек и никогда не выпрашивал даже сочувствия. Он был образцом, на который Оксана – Оксана Ивановна по паспорту – равнялась, не давая себе поблажек. И нате, пожалуйста, дотерпелась бедная. Что теперь – гангрена, кома?

\- Оксана не хотела вас расстраивать, - эхом его собственных мыслей прозвучали слова из трубки. – Она у нас очень сильная.

\- Лёва, - предупредил Глеб, – я ведь чекист. Я ведь приеду и допрошу тебя.

\- Что?.. – растерялся Разгон. Бокий прямо видел, как он хлопает своими телячьими ресницами. – Не до шуток сейчас, Глеб Иванович. Оксану положили в Кремлёвку. Доктор сказал, состояние крайне тяжёлое.

\- А ты и не видел, пока носом не ткнули?! – накинулся на него Бокий.

\- Простите, Глеб Иванович, но…

\- Ты для чего на ней женился – чтобы извиняться мне в трубку?!

\- Глеб Иванович, вы же её знаете!

\- Знаю… - Бокий выпустил из груди воздух, заготовленный для очередного упрёка. – Давно это началось?

\- Ну, она мне с Нового года казалась какой-то грустной и усталой, плохо спала, а потом пошли обмороки. Два при мне, два при маме Соне. Но в больницу лечь – ни в какую! Сегодня вот вызвали доктора, так он диву дался, как она вообще вставала с постели.

\- Ладно, жди, - Бокий потёр воспалённые глаза. – Буду через полчаса, если не задержат. Ты ведь не бросил её там одну?

\- Как можно, Глеб Иванович? Меня уже всё отделение в лицо знает.

Они попрощались. Бокий брякнул трубку на рычаг, сдёрнул с вешалки плащ. Фёдор всё понял и сам сел к телефону – звонить в гараж.

По дороге в кабинет наркома Глеб вспоминал шумные застолья у Москвиных. Оксана вечно тащила его танцевать, а он охал и хватался за поясницу, ради смеха строя из себя старую развалину. Был там и Николай, но совершенно не произвёл впечатления – солдатик на офицерском балу, тихий и пришибленный. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды от его взгляда сердце вспыхнет, как солнце в оконном стекле?

За дверью Ежова царило непривычное молчание.

\- Товарищ нарком принимает? – на всякий случай уточнил Бокий у секретарши Серафимы Александровны. Она кивнула, продолжая стучать пухлыми пальцами по клавишам машинки.

\- А где все остальные? – полюбопытствовал Глеб.

\- Вам надо товарища Фриновского? Он в Мещерино, сидит с Натальей Николаевной. У неё няня заболела, а больше товарищ Ежов никому не доверяет. Даже мне, - грустно улыбнулась Серафима Александровна.

\- Нет, я к товарищу наркому, - улыбнулся в ответ Бокий. Ему была симпатична эта немолодая женщина, пришедшая с Николаем из ЦК, чтобы и на новом месте окружить его заботой и уважением. А вот идея оставить ребёнка на Мишку-бычатину показалась Глебу более чем сомнительной. – Доложите, пожалуйста.

\- Чо там с Путной? - раздалось вдруг из-за двери, стоило только Серафиме Александровне открыть рот. – Да мне насрать вообще, ты про Тухачевского давай. Да просто ты нихуя не стараешься, вот и всё. Не пизди, я б тогда прямо тут слышал, как он орёт. Глотку того? Я тебе щас глотку того!

\- Я не вовремя?.. – шёпотом спросил Бокий. Секретарша выпучила глаза и, залившись краской, прижала к губам палец с наивным мещанским колечком.

\- Так, всё. Утром ко мне с протоколом. И про Тухачевского – понял? – а то будешь у меня в тайге медвежье говно ебать, чтобы хуй не отморозить.

Щёлкнул рычаг, звякнуло стекло, и за дверью послышалось жалобное «Охо-хо…» Потом, после паузы:

\- Сим, кто там у тебя? Пусть проходит.

По краям и без того внушительного стола громоздились башни из бумаги и картона – папки, альбомы, стопки рукописных и печатных листов. Хозяин этой цитадели правосудия склонился с папиросой во рту над очередным докладом, делая в нём пометки. Под тонкой кожей рук набухли зелёные вены, костяшки покраснели; казалось, карандаш его тяжёл, как угольный утюг. Он поднял на Бокия глаза – в них горели искорки азарта.

\- Ничего-о, Глеб Иваныч. Ещё чуть-чуть поднажмём, и как по маслу пойдёт. Возьмём Тухеса прямо за самый тухес… Это Бельский схохмил, - тут же пояснил он. – «Тухес» по-еврейски – жопа, смекаешь? А сам-то благородие из себя корчил!

\- Поздравляю, Николай Иванович, – бесцветно ответил Глеб. Тухачевского он недолюбливал за спесь и ослиное нежелание учиться, но сейчас по-человечески ему сочувствовал. Плохой следователь хуже плохого врача.

\- Ну так поцелуй давай, чо стоишь! – Ежов затушил окурок в переполненной пепельнице. К дыму примешивался водочный душок, хотя стакана на столе не было.

Обойдя бумажную крепость, Глеб поцеловал Николая в жгучие губы. Тот пригнул его к себе и долго не отпускал, вылизывая дёсны и язык. Бокий отвечал на ласку, но тревога за дочь лежала в желудке глыбой грязного льда, отравляя всё удовольствие.

\- Тебя тоже есть с чем поздравить? – спросил нарком, вынимая из его пальцев помятую служебную записку.

\- Да, Николай Иванович. Я убедился, что книга оправдает наши надежды. Нас ждут новые миры – позвольте мне стать первопроходцем.

Он вкратце рассказал Ежову о своих открытиях.

\- И поэтому тебе надо целых три месяца только на чтение? Товарищ Сталин, между прочим, с книгой за ночь управляется. Ладно, как скажешь. Твой Эйхманс та ещё сука, но, думаю, отдел не развалит, - Николай поставил под нижней строкой размашистую подпись.

\- Он просто плохо знает вас, - заступился за друга Бокий.

\- А ты, значит, хорошо? – игриво склонив голову набок, поинтересовался нарком.

И правда, каким особым знанием тут можно было похвастаться? Что Ежов смертельно вымотан и жив одним только своим кровавым предназначением? Что дружки всегда предпочтут ему Фриновского, равного им по силе и зверству? Или это сам Глеб измучен и одинок перед лицом беды?

\- Вы необыкновенный человек, Николай Иванович. Я часто о вас думаю, хотя люди как таковые мало меня волнуют, и я бессилен перед этим пороком, - сказал он начистоту. – У меня дочь в больнице, а я только сейчас узнал…

\- В больнице?! – перебил Ежов. – И ты молчишь? А ну пиздуй к ней быстро!

\- Я и хотел предупредить, что не могу сразу приступить к работе…

\- Ещё б ты мог. Дочь – это святое, бля!

Он замахал на Глеба руками, прогоняя. Потом спохватился:

\- Чем болеет-то?

\- Диабет обострился.

\- Диабет… хм… – Николай призадумался, сдвинув брови. Миг спустя светлая мысль озарила его иконно-жёлтое лицо. – Бабеля знаешь, писателя? Так вот, есть у него кореш один. Большая шишка из Наркомтяжпрома. Тоже диабетик. Старше меня и на тот свет пока не собирается – хотя это уж нам решать, звоночек на него поступил… В общем, он ест только апельсины, мандарины и лимоны. У вас-то они нечасто водятся?

Глеб лишь вздохнул, чувствуя себя не вправе валить вину на Москвиных, которые даже по праздникам питались очень просто.

\- Значит, так. Я звоню в Тбилиси, чтоб тебе сейчас же организовали десять ящиков мандаринов и лимонов. С апельсинами посложнее, но ничего – надо, так из Испании привезут, похуй война.

Нарком снял трубку и стал крутить неподатливый диск. Бокий подавил бессознательный порыв остановить его. Не поможет – так пусть хоть Оксана порадуется.

\- Алло! Товарища Берию позовите, пожалуйста. Ежов беспокоит. Ну здравствуй, Лаврентий. Да потихоньку, ты-то как? – тут щёки Николая слегка зарумянились, а глаза подёрнулись поволокой; видимо, собеседник сказал ему что-то цветисто-восточное. – Лаврентий, слушай, тут такое дело. У сотрудника дочка болеет, совсем плоха. Можно у тебя попросить пять ящиков мандаринов? И ещё лимонов, ага, тоже пять. Спасибо, дорогой! Серьёзно?! Ну, тогда до скорой встречи!

Довольный разговором, он откинулся на кожаную спинку кресла.

\- Курортный роман, приятно вспомнить… В общем, будут тебе фрукты. Она ведь в Кремлёвке, так? Лимоны-то любит?

\- Любит, - улыбнулся Глеб. – В меня пошла.

\- Вот и славно, а теперь вали, и чтоб я тебя здесь не видел, пока она не поправится, - с этими словами он опять потянулся к телефону.

Уже за дверью Бокий услышал:

\- Алло, Миш? Наташку дай. Привет-привет, Морковна…

«Морковна? Разве она рыжая?» - удивился про себя Глеб. Ах да, Наркомовна же. Так её, наверное, Фриновский величает, а она, не вникая во взрослые глупости, повторяет на свой лад.

Митька ждал внизу. Машина понеслась по тёмным околелым улицам, подгоняемая ледяным ветром. Глеб высматривал по сторонам хоть какое-то доброе знамение, но видел только погасшие окна.


	7. Chapter 7

Глеб грёб сквозь гам и толкотню Татарского базара. Он отстал от брата и хотел теперь прибиться к какой-нибудь знакомой лавке, чтобы его нашли - к пурне деда Вахтанга или к Араму-зеленщику. Главное – не к мясникам, у них острые ножи. Но как раз туда-то его и несло. Чужие голени прижимались к его ногам, горячие, как собаки. Людское море пахло бастурмой, соль и пряности проступали на жаре сквозь тёмную кожу, пропитывая рубахи.

Путь преградила повозка, доверху полная диковинных фруктов, прозрачных, как цветной мармелад, и словно светящихся изнутри. При виде этого дива Глеб тут же позабыл и про брата, и про мясников. Он выбрал малиновый шар с прохладной тонкой кожицей, абсолютно гладкий, даже без пупочной ямки от стебля, и уже готов был надкусить нежно-упругий бочок, но кто-то толкнул его под локоть. Пальцы непроизвольно разжались, неземной плод полетел под ноги. Глеб дёрнулся и проснулся с послевкусием утраты.

Смуглые люди в штатском, перекрикиваясь по-грузински, один за одним таскали в палату дощатые ящики цитрусов. Лечащий врач Оксаны метался среди них, как большая нелепая птица с крахмальными крыльями.

\- Товарищи, товарищи, ну куда?! Здесь всё-таки не склад, имейте совесть!

Грузины лишь отмахивались. Бокий с первого взгляда признал в них чекистов.

Оксана шевельнулась в постели и приоткрыла глаза.

\- О… здравствуйте.

Больно было видеть её с лицом как пустая резиновая маска, слышать ослабший измученный голос. Но отблеск прежнего живого любопытства во взгляде дарил надежду.

\- Доброе утро, - с акцентом ласковым и зверским отозвался силач в элегантном костюме, срывая с ящика крышку и театрально рассыпая по постели солнечные мячики мандаринов. – Вот гостинцы от товарища Берии, кушайте, поправляйтесь.

\- От товарища Ежова, - поправил его сухопарый, с седыми висками командир отряда.

\- Милый Николай Иванович, - Оксана улыбнулась уголками потрескавшихся губ. - Он, наверное, так занят – не ходит к нам больше…

«Знала бы ты, девочка, чем именно занят милейший товарищ Ежов», - подумал Глеб, чистя ей мандарин. – «То, что он переспал с твоим отцом – ещё даже не полбеды».

***  
Врачи обещали Оксане медленное мучительное выздоровление. Дальше пытать себя бездействием не имело смысла, и Бокий сбежал на Лубянку. Всё равно нарком, по словам Чургана, не показывался уже третьи сутки, а неверовской артели давно причиталась награда.

В ожидании главного переводчика Глеб из интереса запросил досье на Берию. Спецотдел ещё по ленинскому приказу собирал сведения обо всех мало-мальски выдающихся партийцах – нашлась и на Лаврентия папочка. Бокий долго разглядывал фотоснимок, поражаясь необычайно мягкому выражению глаз этого матёрого чекиста, ранимой нежности его улыбки. Должно быть, Николаю было с ним очень хорошо. Уж всяко лучше, чем с Мишкой-бычатиной.

Воображаемый Берия гулял с Ежовым по Нескучному саду. Придерживал под локоть на крутых заснеженных спусках. Раздевал на заднем сиденье «крайслера», скидывая под ноги промёрзлую одежду. Умилялся мокрому носу и мурашкам на розовых сосках. Прижимал к себе, восточный, пахучий, впрок согретый щедрым солнцем. Глеб нисколько не ревновал, представляя всё это, даже радовался, что есть у Кольки такой человек.

Неверов приволок с собой сияющий новой кожей и латунью чемодан с магазинной биркой на ручке – видимо, купил по пути. Странно было, что с этой щегольской вещью его не остановил постовой: выглядел переводчик из рук вон плохо. Пальто засалено, как старый матрац, непокрытые волосы слиплись от грязи и талого снега, щёки, обычно выскобленные бритвой до красноты, заросли щетиной. Перегар окружал его слезоточивым облаком.

\- Собрался куда-то, Май Велиорович? – усадив гостя за чайный стол, спросил Бокий.

\- В Улан-Удэ, куда ж ещё. Здесь работа кончена, товарищ Эйхманс меня отпустил. Ты-то, Глеб Иванович, как – доволен переводом?

\- Не то слово. Я бы тебя к ордену представил, вот только сам ещё не отчитался по результатам. Тут такое богатство – жизни не хватит всё освоить.

\- Как по мне, на самокрутки бы твоё богатство, да дым глаза разъест. А, ладно, ты чекист, тебе виднее, - Неверов разломил в кулаке сушку и по кускам отправил в рот, неумело пряча за нарочитым пренебрежением большую беспомощную обиду не на Глеба – на весь белый свет.

Горячая позорная радость от того, что у этих страданий могла быть лишь одна причина, пересиливала сочувствие. Бокий налил переводчику рюмку «Отборного» из собственного пайка, которую тот опрокинул одним махом. Коньяк, может, и не унял его боль, зато развязал язык – а Глеб жаждал подробностей.

\- Знаешь, я на всех этих священных писаниях собаку съел. Чего таить, и нехорошие попадались. От одних мигрень, от других жуть пробирает, аж на стену лезешь. Но такого – ещё не было.

\- А что было-то? – подливая коньяку, спросил Бокий.

\- Да пиздец вообще, извиняюсь. Я обычно как сажусь за перевод, так сразу включаю приёмник. Советское радио, между прочим, – лучшее средство против дури в башке. Всю бригаду к этому приучил. И на тебе, тарелка взяла и скапутилась. Отдал её Гришке, нашему умельцу. Вроде бы ерунда – потерпеть денёк без музыки. Но тут ещё воскресенье как назло, из наших на этаже Гришка да я. Тихо, как в гробу…

Речь Неверова полна была трудных пауз. Он осушил вторую рюмку и теперь крутил в руках стакан в подстаканнике, суетливо прихлёбывая чай и обжигаясь до слёз.

\- В общем, сижу глазами в книгу, тут же в тетрадку перевод строчу, и вдруг… как ударная волна прошла, но тихо так, незаметно, даже стёкла в шкафу не звякнули. Мир с места сдвинулся, понимаешь? И вот уже мой батя, ни дна ему ни покрышки, живёхонек и не умирал никогда. Расселся, брюхо между ног свесил и бранится. Да не просто лается, как раньше, а всю душу мне вытряхивает, разнимает на части и носом в неё тычет… Ну не в поповском смысле душу, понятно, - поправился Май Велиорович, - а, знаешь, самое дорогое, за что умереть не жалко: совесть там, порядочность. То прекрасное, что хоть как-то оправдывает уродство нашего брата человека. А представь, кто-нибудь потрёт эту красоту слюнявым пальцем, красочка сойдёт, а под ней чирьи. Тошно – не передать.

\- И долго он тебя песочил?

\- Да всё никак не отвяжется, - Неверов испустил долгий прерывистый вздох. – Чуть призадумаюсь – он тут как тут. Хочу уйти – не пускает: сиди, щенок, - и я сижу будто приклеенный, пока бригадмильцы не растормошат. Я ж теперь на улице ночую, дома страшно: как я с ним один на один останусь?

\- Хочешь – поживи здесь, - терзаемый виной перед этим славным и несчастным малым, предложил Бокий. – Велю Фёдору за тобой следить.

Неверов покачал головой.

\- Благодарствую, Глеб Иванович, но мне пора. Пожил в Москве – и хватит. Хочу вот повидать одного шамана. Сильный чёрт, уж сколько я его разоблачал, да всё как-то неубедительно... А что, может, ты меня спасёшь, чекист-оккультист?

«Будь я вторым Некрасовым», - подумал Глеб, - «написал бы «Кому на Руси жить не страшно?» Всего-то и осталось – царя порасспросить…»

\- Попытка не пытка. Давай я сейчас выйду, и подождём, пока твой папаша не явится, - подло было дарить ложную надежду, но догадку о том, что с книгой можно поддерживать связь на расстоянии, следовало проверить любой ценой.

\- Давай, - смиренно, словно и не рассчитывал ни на что иное, отозвался Неверов. Как и Бокий, он был мастером, а потому понимал его без слов и не осуждал.

Глеб вышел из кабинета, притворил дверь и знаком велел уже раскрывшему рот Чургану молчать. Четверть часа он прислушивался, едва не забывая дышать от волнения. Когда он вошёл снова, всё было почти так, как рассказывал Фёдор: переводчик безжизненно обмяк в кресле, уронив голову на грудь. Бокий взял его за колючий подбородок и заглянул в лицо, искажённое бессильной мукой паралитика. Неверов остался неподвижен, и, когда Глеб приподнял ему веки, зрачки не реагировали на свет. Бокий не на шутку перепугался и отвесил ему затрещину. Неверов моргнул, пошевелил губами. Должно быть, прочитанный им отрывок вызывал более глубокое погружение, чем первые страницы, или просто оригинал действовал сильнее перевода.

«Интересно», - подумал Глеб, покосившись на запертый сейф, - «а можно уйти так далеко, что ни один палач раскалёнными клещами не достанет? Ради этого и тибетский можно выучить, если времени хватит…»

\- Что, видел его? – хрипло спросил Неверов.

\- Нет, - чувствуя, как лёгкие становятся свинцовыми, покачал головой Бокий. – Тут, мне кажется, клин клином надо вышибать. Есть же и хорошие главы… Номер страницы помнишь?

\- Что тут помнить, девятьсот тридцать седьмая, как год нынче. Ты ведь веришь в гадание на книгах? – Неверов впервые за всю их сегодняшнюю встречу улыбнулся.

\- Я уже во всё верю. Ты, в общем, не пропадай, пиши, если сменишь адрес. Будут новости по твоему вопросу – сразу дам телеграмму.

Вдвоём они перегрузили коньяк для бригады из громоздкого ящика в чемодан. Руки переводчика тряслись, бутылки клацали друг о друга. Такими темпами он мог и не дотянуть до спасительной весточки. Бокий проглотил вертящийся на языке банальный и бессмысленный совет, который во всей красе выдал бы его внутреннюю ущербность. Прямо сейчас он мог только проводить Неверова до проходной и не дать ему свалиться по дороге.

На другом конце вестибюля Глеб завидел наркома, попрощался коротким кивком и юркнул за будку вахтёра. Впрочем, Николай бы его не заметил. Перед ним вытянулся в струнку лейтенант, которого Бокий не знал по имени, но в последнее время частенько встречал в коридорах и невольно запомнил. Эта потливая башка с клочком волос на лбу, этот нос, даже не вздёрнутый, а свирепо загнутый кверху, эти влажноватые глазки, подвижные, как брюшки головастиков, могли принадлежать лишь забойщику, палачу низшего звена. И сейчас подвальное чудище не смело моргнуть, а Ежов, румяный и злой, всласть его распекал. За что, Глеб не понял, так как пропустил содержательную часть выговора, но с души его словно сняли затяжную осаду. Свежий, воспрянувший, толстожопенький в туго перетянутой ремнём зимней шинели, Николай материл саму смерть – и курносая чуточку дрожала.

Ай да Лаврентий! За три дня так его преобразить! Глеб светло позавидовал Берии – не потому, что Ежов провёл с ним больше ночей, а потому, что в нём, видимо, была искра, которой хватало на двоих.  
Неверов, тем временем, вышел по пьяной дуге, едва не задев наркома чемоданом, как в хорошей немой комедии. Справится и он, умница с опереточным именем, неспособный по-настоящему отречься ни от отца, ни от веры, потому что для этого пришлось бы перестать ненавидеть. Конечно, справится, ведь февраль дотягивает последние дни, в больнице Оксана делится мандаринами с белой птицей, и сгорает от стыда смерть, а бессмертие ждёт в сейфе парой этажей выше.

***  
Глеб грёб сквозь бесконечность, и цветные миры разлеглись перед ним, как плоды на прилавках Татарского базара. Он обходил их по порядку – от простых и понятных, для новичков, к жутковато-мудрёным, а там и вовсе к чуждым и безумным. Одни почти не отличались от привычной яви, другие походили на сон за миг до пробуждения. Мешались прошлое и настоящее, вся жизнь проносилась перед глазами: вот он лезет через забор за спелыми лимонами, вот кашляет кровью, избитый на студенческом митинге, а вот он уже с Горьким на звероферме, и ручные соболя начальника тычутся в лицо твёрдыми, как деревяшки, мордами. Шаг в другой мир – и всё застывает в одной бесконечно растянутой секунде, а Глеб бродит среди живых статуй, напрасно пытаясь до них докричаться. В одних мирах он был почти богом, в других – безвольной куклой, движимой какой-то внешней силой. Иногда эта кукла творила страшное, и разбуженный Глеб ещё долго не мог отойти от потрясения.

\- Федька, ты не понимаешь. Ведь это не сон… Я тебя по-настоящему убил. Тебя там больше нет! – повторял он в ознобе, дышал судорожно, в голос, пряча лицо у Эйхманса на плече, а тот обнимал его и успокаивал:

\- Зато здесь есть... Ну тихо, тихо. Везде-то не перебьёшь, останусь где-нибудь.

И действительно, были миры, где невольно убитые возвращались как ни в чём не бывало и даже делились впечатлениями. Однажды Глеба самого убили – это было, чёрт возьми, больно, хоть и быстро. Он очнулся в соседнем мире и с тех пор зарёкся даже подходить к Фриновскому.

Почему-то никак не удавалось найти Ежова. Он был рядом, он словно в насмешку оставлял следы – отпечаток узкой ладони на стеклянной дверце шкафа, отзвук песни в прохладном воздухе лестничной клетки, вкусный тестяной запах вымытых с яйцом и постным маслом волос – но упорно прятался. Наверное, боялся, что Глеб распялит его кишками наружу, как студент лягушку.

Греховные мысли и правда лезли в голову. Пусть не выпотрошить Ежова – это уж чересчур – но довести до слёз, например, или побить. Лаской с ним бесполезно, она отражается от него, как от зеркала, но, может, боль вскроет его суть? Глеб ужасался и гнал искушение прочь. «Это проверка», - думал он, - «книга хочет подловить меня, заставить поверить, что всё понарошку. И ведь какой верный способ выбрала! Вот же он, любимый, вросший в живое мясо порок, без которого я себя не мыслю, - безразличие ко всему, кроме знаний. Даже Николай для меня – лишь упрямая загадка… или всё-таки стоят чего-то сами по себе его надтреснутая красота, его торжествующая чувственность?»

А вдруг именно эту последнюю страсть и надо принести в жертву? Ведь другие священные книги учат отказу от привязанностей. Правда, они же говорят и о сострадании…

Полигоном для этого эксперимента, если уж ему суждено состояться, станет мир далёкий и дикий, как бред. Так решил Глеб, не подозревая и не допуская даже мысли, что вскоре причинит взаправдашнюю боль своему единственному Ежову.


End file.
